Mrs Raymond Barone
by Brenda55
Summary: The Barones have been married under a year and Ally has just been born. Debra is not obeying her husband. In a domestic discipline relationship, she is failing in her wifely duties. She must submit to her husband and receive a SPANKING. WARNING SPANKING


**Mr. Raymond Barone's Apartment**

"Debra, Debra, look at me." Marie said. "You must obey your husband."

"You are a housewife. It is your responsibility to keep a clean house and care for the children. You must get better at it. This place looks terrible."

Marie tried to prepare her new daughter-in-law. She wanted to help her before Raymond would be forced to spank her for her incompetence in maintaining a clean household.

"I understand that you just gave birth to Ally. She is a handful, but you must keep a clean house too, dear."

"Are you and Raymond trying again already? I know he would like you to give him a son."

"We haven't started yet Marie." Mrs. Raymond Barone said.

"Don't wait too long. You are only getting older. You need to give Raymond a son, and it may take more than one more pregnancy. Can you handle taking care of the children and the home as you get older? It will only get harder."

**Bedroom—Night time**

"Come here Debra." Raymond said. Debra came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a robe.

"Did you want to try to get pregnant with a son tonight?"

"No, not tonight." Raymond said in a serious tone. "I am getting concerned about your slacking on your wifely duties, Debra."

"You burned the roast tonight. You have not cleaned the kitchen, the bathrooms and the living room all week." Raymond continued to list.

"My mother had to babysit one day this week for you, so that you could grocery shop." Raymond explained, dressing her down and expressing his discontent in her behavior.

"My wife, you need to be punished." Raymond said. "How severely is the question?"

"I am thinking a hand spanking tonight. If things do not improve, you will suffer the studded belt on your bare behind. Now come here."

Debra obeyed her husband, looking in shame, as she walked over to him. She removed her robe to expose her naked body to him. She bent over across the end of the bed and grabbed a pillow to bury her face into to stifle the screams.

Raymond started to pound his opened hand against her exposed, naked bottom. He was unmerciful, as he hit her over and over and over again not giving her even a second to recover. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT **Debra obeyed her husband by taking her punishment by not moving or kicking from the sharp stings on her bare bottom. She screamed and wailed into the pillow after each smack. She started to pant and sweat from the pain.

Raymond stopped and asked a question.

"What will you fix?"

"I will not burn the roast. I will clean the bathroom, living room, and kitchen." After answering the question, Raymond began to spank his wife. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

After the next string of blows to her bare bottom, Debra was beyond screaming and crying into her pillow. She had now started to shift uncomfortably from the consistent blows to her vulnerable behind. She was unsure if she could maintain her composure without jumping up and grabbing her sore, punished behind.

Raymond started a new set of much harder, direct smacks to her bottom that felt more like punches. Each one seemed harder and more painful than the one before it. **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT**

She continued to sob and shake violently from the pain of the spanking. She was panting and crying from the painful sting. After laying there trying to recover and feeling her heated butt throbbing, Debra waited to be told she may get up.

"Now, how will you improve your behavior?" Raymond asked.

"I will better serve my husband by providing a good meal that is not burned. I shall clean the bathroom, kitchen, and living room tomorrow morning and more frequently than once a week. And, I shall provide you with a son." Debra said.

"Yes, you will my wife. You may get up now. Debra stood before him stifling her sobs. She stood completely naked. Her sore, red bottom was away from him, but her frontal nudity also made her feel very vulnerable right now. He stood up and walked around her, admiring her body and admiring the red, throbbing, burning butt that he had given to her.

"Now, my wife, I do not want you sleeping in my bed with me, until these issues are fully resolved." Raymond said. Debra nodded in agreement. Raymond got into his bed alone and shut off the light. Debra went into the bathroom. She put on her underwear and nightgown. She laid down on the floor near the door with no pillow or blanket for the night.


End file.
